


Kaede The Wide Pianist (DRV3 WG STORY)

by chunkster2000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Overweight, Post-Time Skip, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkster2000/pseuds/chunkster2000
Summary: The world is need a dire need a fat Kaede
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	Kaede The Wide Pianist (DRV3 WG STORY)

Warning, the following is a fetish work. All character depicted are 18+  
Contains: [Contains Stuffing, Weight Gain and Implied Sexual Content,]  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blissfully asleep in her bed Kaede snoring loudly in bed in a less than ideal pose. Showing her delicates. Drooling saliva on one side of her face, her pillow left side soaked. Eventually she is awoken to the scent of a wonderful aroma. Waking up instantly to the scent and slowly sliding off the bed. Elegantly getting off the bed silently without a sound… 

That’s what she thought in her head anyway, in reality.  
*CREAKKK*

The floor she stepped on made an unfortunately loud noise that broke the emerashion in her head.“Geez we need to get that looked at.” She stretched her hip.  
She wears a simple long loose shirt and bra underneath, and some pink panties with a anime face on the front. Reason because… it's one the few that fits her. She sighed, yawned and stretched before heading to the lovely smell. Humming down the hallway to the staries. seeing photos of Kaede and her husband. There is a clear BIG difference in each photo to Kaede. Slowly making her way downstairs each step, step by step made a loud creak much to her dismay. 

She enters the kitchen, where the scent is located. There were waffles, eggs, sausage, juice. The one who made all of that was the love of her life, and ult detective: Shuichi Saihara. Wearing boxers and an apron. Finally Kaede’s face glows up with joy and hunger, her tummy rumbles in argument. 

“Daw you are always such a sweetheart, sweetheart.” She leans in for a kiss, bringing her whole body in towards it. A sweet and short one, happily skipping around the living she made a short hot to the couch and…

*SNAP*  
The legs of the couch snapped made Kaede fall off. And she delicately bounces and jiggles.  
“Babe! Help me!” she shouted. Shiuchi marched to the room and helped her up. It was pretty hard because well. She was way heavier than I let off. He gathered all of his strength (thanks to Kaito’s training) to pull Kaede off the broken couch. She was left flustered and a little embarrassed. She had a big frown and squeezed her left arm.  
“Sorry sweetheart, that was the 2nd one this year… she weped. She remembers when this whole thing happened. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede was kind of chubby to begin with. Since Hope’s Peak days, she has a bit of a big belly and thighs and face. Her breasts were pretty big While few classmates like Miu tease her a lot. She found those who don’t mind or even make her look cute. Like Shuichi! 

But she and a couple of classmates would remain relatively skinny no longer. As around the 4rd year of Hope’s Peak, A BIG change has happened to her and others. Rumors say a really fat fashionista student had something to do with this. But there wasn't a lot of evidence to support that theory.

So Her and a couple other female students have slowly gained over a good decent amount of pounds. It started when she got very hooked on sweets. Crepes, donuts, ice cream, candy, etc. Also getting addicted to all kinds of food. For whatever reason, her taste buds skyrocket and she felt overall more hungrier then she used to be. And the pounds kept on coming. Firstly, she formed a double chin and had chubby cheeks. Her arms get fat too, less like lean, but strong arms into flabby wings, her fingers grew more fluffy too, but this was never an issue whenever she used a piano. (she isn't called the ultimate pianist for nothing!) Her breasts gained a lot bigger, maybe her biggest asset, as her knockers grew to I cups. Making xxl large bras really hard to come by. Her back can be a lot of pain and her breasts got in the way and blocked her view while playing on Piano, doubly so with her big gut. While not growing as much as her breasts, her belly grew a perfectly round and wobbly belly that her biggest sweater could not completely cover. Her belly too got in the way of her view then her wide hips, with chunky thighs completed with a big wide ass that her finest thighs, skirts and panties fight for their lives as they get their stems slowly ripped and teared. She ultimately gained up a staggering 346 pounds.

It was only after graduation that Kaede actually knowledge her bigger frame. A lot of denial and willpower allow her to power through it. But she must conform reality. Why would anyone find this attractive, she was a real wreck in college. Depressed and despite losing this weight. She tried everything, diets, exercise, fasting everything! Jumping jack, sit up and pull ups, None was successful and she doubled downs each time with increased portions of meals and snacks. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hot summer afternoon, A jog that barely lasted 15 minutes with breaks in between. Sweat was all over her shirt and shorts. She lay down in the field rolling down the hill of the park.Tired and sweaty. She has given up all hope of ever returning to her original size!  
“This huff, puff, is a nightmare,” She lifted her shirt and loosen her shorts. Feeling the cool breeze and catching breath.

And she was starving, She was going to eat just about anything. Waddling her wide body to the eclair store. She got about 2 boxes of the sweets. She did't really think of what people are thinking. She wants food and fast. Until she ran into a familiar face. It was Shuichi. “Eh-h? Kaede! Are you ok?”he said. 

“A-ah, a-ah, Shuichi, w-what are you doing here?, I gotta burn those calories hehehe.” She stormed out the store, and jogged her way out. But she forgot that she was 250+ pounds heavier than she thought. She didn't last that long… 

A few blocks away from her apartment, she had taken a big breath, Shiuchi followed her, it wasn't that hard, her being so heavy and easy to spot. They chatted a lot, Shuichi helped her walk to her apartment, She and him talked for a lost time. Shuichi became an ace detective in the same vein as Kyoko. And Kaito helped him to get into shape. Kaede changed to her pjs, but the top actually like a bra and most of the buttons are either popped or undone. The pants look like ones for yoga and the stems on the sides are ripped a littleKaede vented to Shuichi about her struggles to lose weight, like no matter how many times she tries, there is no progress… She has been having a loss of self-esteem. She laid her head into Shuichi’s body tired and sad. 

Shuichi has confessed something about himself. That her new self is truly beautiful. He has always thought so, during hope’s peak days and now. He held hands with hers. And give a confronting smile with honesty. Kaede, a little taken aback from this, gives a little time. But for a little bit, she felt pretty happy for a long while. A small snippet of hope revigor her a bit. And she did a bolt action on her part. She kissed his lips, feeling comfort and love that she lingered for so long. Shuichi returned the favor with a longer kiss. And this time rubbing her belly. Kaede moans softly, as no one has touched her that way. She stopped thinking and just let it happen. She and him shared the bed with Kaede’s blubber body and Shuichi’s toned body.

After that nice,unexpected reunion she and him decided to live together in Shuichi’s place.  
With Shuichi’s around and his support. Kaede felt more comfortable about her size, maybe too much since the move she has not been exercising, she’s snacking a lot, enjoying her food and herself way more thus her weight ballooned up. With Shuichi’s admitted admiration for her new self, she can afford to gain a few… a lot. Her biggest asset, her breasts grew even bigger than Miu could ever dream.and sit nicely on her huge belly. Speaking of much her belly has gotten two to three folds. Nice and round it made for a perfect table and pillow for Shuichi to rest after a hard day. Hips has gotten filled and wide. A good swing with those and throw someone into the ground and get on doors . Meaty pillar Thighs and robust booty got nice and poofy. Squishy but heavy. Her butt has left marks or creaks on whatever she sits on. They bounce and wobble about what they are doing. Hey face has the cutest cheeks. Double chins with neck fat too! It made for the cutest smiles! She ultimately in cuminiated in about 668 pounds today.

Despite what you might think, she does NOT actually lay all day eating and sitting! She is the ult Pianist after all. Even though her arms fat wobble along and her finger looks like inflated sausages. Her boobs and belly blocking her view. Her mastery over the instrument made those problems not exist. The problem is how she sits. That where Miu helps out. Making a specialize sit for Kaede. Capsule of holding up to 1000 pounds! A kind jester of her, her bring ever more weight then Kaede! 

Kaede is still able to perform in front of large audiences with correct precautions. From schools to worldwide auditoriums. Allow with dresses that show beauty and size. She sometimes takes song requests online and posts videos of them at home, thus gaining an online following, best of both worlds. 

Some of her dresses and clothes come from a old friend: Tsumugi! She being the ult cosplayer is totally capable of creating clothes of sizes! While helping Kaede get those big sizes. Mugi’s only payment is Kaede trying out some her plus size cosplays and shoots. Although nervous at first, gradually warmed up to it and became another source of pay and exposure. 

Overall Kaede’s feelings about her weight are mixed. She is able to make changes that suit her and she accepts, Shuichi stills love her, People love her personality, talents, looks offline and online. She even warmed up to her blubber big body finding the new size to be nice to be feel.  
On the other hand: clothes are hard to come by and they did last that long. She does not like the fact she just breaks things with her fatass. She gets tired easily and needs help too. 

While life had its ups and downs. She still has the life of her love and partner  
Shuichi. And she’s ok with that. With that they share a passionate kiss and continue their breakfast.


End file.
